Combative Genesis
by lovehatedestroy
Summary: This short story (three chapters) is a prequil to "Government Issued" by AzelWolf. The backstory to the characters of BQ and Beast. Please read her story after this. If you have already read her's continue! Things are getting so good. And please comment on both of ours. Sorry mine are so short.
1. Chapter 1

Combative Genesis: prequel to Government Issued

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

LA, California March 12, 2007

The minions were on to us. Just my luck that I would piss off the daughter of one of the biggest cartels lords in the area. My best friend, who everyone calls Beast because she was one of the most badass girls in SoCal, had the car packed to head home. I was sprinting to reach her. The minions liked to work up close so that their victims couldn't escape. That left me trying to run and avoid getting killed by one of the many guys caring semi - automatic machine guns.  
I had to get to one of the remote hide outs in south LA threw a series of back allies. I was so close when I heard him.  
"Baby, why you gotta run? I told you I wouldn't let them touch you. Stop! I'm giving you one last chance to stop before you lose my grace, BQ", Pedro shouted a few yards behind me. Thankfully I possessed great agility and endurance, for I was in six inch heels and leather pants. Hoping a garbage dumpster, I shouted back, "In your dreams! I made some mistakes but I'm not making that one again." Pedro and I had been together for a year. He was going to become drug lord once the current leader retired in a few more years. After I moved in with him I became privy to all the inner workings and found the blood stains that I had been told weren't connected to him. Taking a stand and vowing to never allow BS into my life again, I anonymously tipped off the cops.  
Pedro found out threw one of his inside men that it was me, bringing on this hunt.  
One more jump and I was there. I planted my left foot up on a pile of boxes preparing to propel myself up and over the brick walls. A hand grabbed my hair from behind, yanking me backwards then throwing me to the ground. Pedro stood over me pointing a gun at my head.  
"Well BQ, it seems you've meteor match. It's a shame. Looking down at you like this makes me remember all the sex we had and how now I have to kill you. At least ill have every detail in my mind," he said degradingly whist fully.  
"One thing you forgot. How high my legs can go," with that I slung my leg up and out, my spiked heal slicing across his eye. He screamed out in pain, giving me the perfect opportunity to get away. I hoped the fence, landed and took off the remaining minuscule amount if yards to the car.  
Beast took off the second I was half way inside the car door.  
"BQ! What took you so long?"  
"Got held up. Pedro wanted to reminisce about memories. That's all he'll get to see clearly now. His eye had a little run in with Louise Vuitton," I stated smiling.  
"That's my girl! Take a nap, there nothing to worry about now. Text your mom first though so that she can pick up my parents and we'll all meet p at their place."  
"Cool," I said as I reached for my phone. Pulling up Mom's contact I quickly typed the message.  
ME: ON OUR WAY. GET BEAST'S RENTS  
MOM: NO PROB. GLAD U DID THE RIGHT THING. I'M PROUD. ILY  
And with that I took my nap.  
"BQ, wake up. Tell me I'm crazy and the house isn't on fire," Beast shouted as we rounded the corner and saw the fire trucks and police, flames shooting up from the ruble that once was my parents' home.  
I couldn't say anything. Without thinking I hopped out of the car and sprinted to one of the cops.  
"Did they get out?" I asked this rushed and frantic p, pleading the officer with my eyes to tell me something.  
"You two the daughters?" He monotones. Beast had joined me without me noticing.  
"Yes," she answered. The officer's face turned to stone as he locked us both over with pity.  
"I'm sorry ladies, but the explosion was so sudden and caused so much damage that everyone in the house most likely died innocently. We caught the culprit. He's locked up and can't hurt you two. I'm sorry for your loss." He excused himself as my best friend and I clung to each other. All we had left was each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Start A New Life

A few months later

The house we now lived in was small and over an Italian restaurant. The son of the landlord was into me so I worked my feminine wiles to get it real cheap. As per our usual routine we sat together on the couch watching the news and drinking as much caffeine as humanly possible. We never talked this early in the morning, neither of us being morning people.  
In this near silence, Beast picked up on the sound of a vehicle stopping in front of the building. There restaurant was closed, so we knew it was for us. I signaled for her to get down and out of sight. From under the couch she pulled out our emergency weaponry: A semi-automatic for her, and a .39 for me to hide discreetly.  
Heavy footsteps came up the stairs and then a man banged on the door shouting, "CIA! Open up! We don't want a seen. We are not here to take you away, you've done nothing wrong."  
Beast and I stared at each other in shock. We weren't about to let them bust open the door so with her nod, I slowly opened the door. An older man in a black suit stood with two younger men in similar suits flanking him.  
"What do you want with us? Like you said we ain't done one thing out of line," I said irritated that they had just barged into the house without my permission as I spoke.  
"We know of the loss of your family," the older gentleman stated.

"How do you know about them?" I was just getting more and more irritated, because it was being fueled by the emotions that I had worked so hard to move away from.

"I'm in the CIA. I know everything," the agent said simply with a dash of smugness.

"Oh, is that so? Do you know what I'm thinking right now? Because believe me it's not pleasant for you or your little minions," I said getting mad.  
"Moving forward… Let's not beat the bush to death. What do you want?" Beast always knew when to change the subject and keep me from getting myself killed.  
"The two of you trained in one of the best units in Russia for a year. Correct?"  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" Beast was on edge, uncertain with the situation.  
"The Department of Defense has a black ops team that we think you two could be quite important to its success. You would be give new names, a place to stay, medical coverage, and good retirement. That's all we can say before you exempt", the agent explained. Seeing us glance at one another, he suggested "why don't you ladies go into the back room and talk it over."  
Without a word, we both rushed out and closed the door behind us.  
"Oh my God! BQ this could be just what we needed. I'm sure it will be so awesome, and we can be together," Beast stated excitedly.  
"I don't know. We don't have much information on it, but if all the members of the black ops team are as attractive as those guys, count me in. So wedoing this?"  
"I think we should. We are gonna do this together, to the very end."  
"Together to the very end," I mirrored her works. It was our little saying.  
After a quick hug, we walked calmly back into the room. Without even letting us tell him, the agent stood and held out a file to each of us.  
"Well done. Welcome to the task force."  
The files had our new IDs and information. We had to laugh because our new identities were out nick names: The Beast and BQ.  
"I'm agent Firefox. Agent BQ, if you don't mind me asking, what does BQ stand for exactly?" He asked.  
"It stands for a Russian term that my favorite combat teacher called me after I graduated. He said "Юная леди, вы навсегда останется сука Королева мира с мастерством, красотой и причинение террора". After he said that, all of my friends in Russia called me 'Сука Королева'. So I took the acronym of the American translation for when we came back".  
Agent Firefox and the other two looked confused so Beast spoke up and said," Yeah, that's as much as she will let you know. It makes her feel superior if you don't know Russian".  
We all shared a laugh about that as we gathered all of our important things and left to do our new job.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Dangerous Promotion

6 years later

Beast and I had been working some of the most difficult black ops missions to bring down the big drug cartels in southern California and in the places in Mexico and Central America that would cooperate. Together, we brought down three out of the four major drug lords that were behind the majority of the trafficking into the United States. We had one of the top security clearances that anyone could have, and lead task force groups.

We knew we were all that and a slice of pie. Our privileges were astronomical. We had a budget that was basically unlimited gaining us first class plane tickets, clothes, and anything we wanted. We were always equal and fair with each other. Beast always allowed me to be Alpha because I was better with words and gaining trust. I always promised to let her do her thing even with the Beta title. She specialized in swordsmanship, jujitsu, and what the agents liked to call Ninja Warfare. She learned her ninja skills from the honorable Hou Bin Zaouh in Japan. When we were in Russia, the training ended mid-year, so she was able to travel to learn from him. I had no need to be a ninja, so I stayed and continued additional training from Commander Simon Dishkobski. I was more of a traditional soldier in the sense I specialized in automatic and semi-automatic weapons, boxing, and martial arts.  
After a long hard, but successful, hunt for the son of the remaining lord, Beast and I were about to go in to interrogate him. I was sure that I could bust him. My tricks consisted of feminine whiles and pure intimidation. Beast brought the threat of pain and the spooky intimidation that only comes from one who has mastered the art of the ninja.

Looking at each other we paused at the bend of the hall that would lead to the room where the infamous son was awaiting of our arrival.

"We bitches are looking good! We got this in the bag." As per my classic BQ attitude, all I could think about was our awesomeness.

"You know it! Let's go scare this little sissy into spilling his guts," Beast said just as excited and ready for the final kill.

"Let's just hope not literally like the last one did when both of us stood up and lunged at him," I reminisced.

"Oh my god! That was so gross! BQ! Why do you always bring things like that up at pivotal points in our day when we need focus?"

"You have to ask? It's me!" We both laughed.

"Let's do this," Beast said. With a nod we were off. Side by side, we made our way closer to the room. Beast's stride was strong yet quiet from her ninja instincts, while mine were just as strong but had a saunter that spoke of confidence, swagger, and of being completely attuned to the movements of the body and how to use it in any and every way. We were almost to the interrogation room, when Captain John Green walked over to us.  
"BQ! Beast! Can I have a moment?" The question seemed odd but we quickly followed him into his office.  
"Are we going to get a few more recruits for the next bust?" Beast asked. She was always looking to have another little minion to push around and mentor. People always respected her for that because of her passion for fighting and making others able to protect what is important to her.  
"No, Beast, and this division probably won't be getting anyone new," he stated.

"That blows! Aren't we important enough? I mean' look at us! We are so fuckin fabulous and we get nothing? Are you sure you want to stick with that Captain Green?" I was so irritated with the system. We couldn't get toilet paper delivered without a mile long strip of red tape.

"I will remind you that you are speaking to one of your few superiors. Is your little outburst finished?"

"Actually I wa-" I started, but Beast slapped a hand over my mouth.

"What BQ means is that she is very sorry and now wants to hear what you have to say. Right?" she said the last part to me.

"Yeah, I just wasn't feeling appreciated. Please continue." He then motioned for us to sit in the chairs opposite his desk. Once we have he follows suit.

"Both of you have been an incredible asset in the black ops missions over the past six years. It's obvious that the fight can never be won but that the threat is now under control and manageable. Because of this, the presidential cabinet has taken notice of the two of you." He said all of this in a matter of fact way. We could tell that the bomb was yet to be dropped on us. That was the only thing keeping me from saying one of the many snappy comebacks I had waiting in my mind. From Beast's shifts in her chair, I could tell she wanted to say something as well.

"There is a special task for that you have probably heard of: The G. I. Joes. They are fighting COBRA and the threat is rather severe. They need the best of the best to fight. They protect our country from destruction and you two are being recruited to the team." A flash of anger flared in me.

"You didn't even ask us! We had built this division and all of the people in it. How do you even have audacity to TELL us that we are being transferred?" I was shouting at him and trying desperately hard not to reach across the table and clock him.

"Why should we go? We would just be getting transferred to the bottom of the food chain," Beast asked, truly concerned.  
"It's not just a transfer. It's a promotion of sorts. Sure, the budget is smaller and you won't be bossing to boys around, but it will be the most important thing for our country," he said trying to calm us and insure that we wouldn't do anything too rash.  
"BQ, don't worry this is the right thing to do. I don't like it but we can't stop following orders. Look at it this way," Beast smiled as she told me quietly, "New men in uniform."

I sighed in deep thought and in the knowledge that I would have no choice but to give in. She, like my mother many years ago, knew that if I thought it was the right thing, I would do it in a heartbeat. And if it was one of the situations that that wouldn't sway me, men would. Swallowing down my pride then nodded.  
"When do we leave?"  
Captain Green smiled at us, "Now."


End file.
